Talk:Sheikah Monk
DLC 2 Sheikah Monks enlisted? As of now that "Champion's Ballad" DLC is out, so why not we add 13 Sheikah Monks to the list? FredCat 00:19, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, of course! WiseAdventurer (talk) 13:18, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::And I just done put them in. Let me know what's on your mind if you think it need to be change (Subtitle and stuffs). FredCat 13:56, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Do you plan to add each page or do you want me to earn time and add the new pages with my semi-automatic bot (with infobox, article formatting, etc.)? WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:00, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::I am doing Yowaka Ita as we speak (Yes, I will work on Great Plateau Monks first, then Mipha related, Urbosa, Revali, and lastly Daruk). I only offer you a chance to fix up what I have updated on Sheikah Monk article, to fitting it into your suitable view. FredCat 14:03, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::: OK, I let you work of them. To be sure to use the correct article formatting, I advise you to always use the "source mode" edition and copy the content from an existing Sheikah Monk page and paste it in the new page you are creating then replace the content/data with the new ones. Thus all should be fine! WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:07, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Indeed, that's the method I am using now. I still make a mistake from time to time. But it can be fixed quickly. FredCat 14:08, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Yes, no problem, do not worry. WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:09, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Got them all covered. FredCat 14:35, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Are you going to continue with the Shrines or do you want the help of a bot? WiseAdventurer (talk) 15:25, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::I can do few of them, but it's close to the time for my lunch break. If I stopped editing, that's the time I "AFK", just for your information. FredCat 15:43, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, now it's time for my cue to leave. You're welcome to cover the rest of the Shrines, if possible. FredCat 15:47, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::No it will be somewhat "unfair", you have spent time to work on them, you can finish tomorrow or later, the activity is currently low on the wiki. WiseAdventurer (talk) 15:58, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::Alright, and I am back. Guess I should get back in the gear to finish the job. Also, for those quests once upon triggering them; I think it was Monk Maz Koshia that told Link to go and complete the Champions' Songs quests. If you disagreed, then that's cool. FredCat 16:46, December 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::Got them all covered as well. It seemed like you're the Sheikah Monk offers me a trial to get both Monk and Shrine articles set up by myself. Also, is my grammar looks alright to you? FredCat 17:18, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::Very nice job! I think that are a few small typo, you will catch them by comparing with developed old Monk/Shrine pages. WiseAdventurer (talk) 11:38, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::In fact, English is not my mother-tongue! So I am not the best one for such a grammar check but it seems OK at first sight. WiseAdventurer (talk) 11:41, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ah, that's cool. English is also my second language, to be honest. So that's why I asked. I also asked Green Rupee, but didn't get any response from him since. FredCat 12:27, December 24, 2017 (UTC)